dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Galen Marek vs Starkiller
Galen Marek vs Starkiller is Peep4Life's one hundred and forty-fifth DBX! Description Season 10! Episode 10! Star Wars: The Force Unleashed vs Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II! How capable is the Starkiller clone against his template? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight "Juno, I'm approaching the landing pad. Where are you?" Galen asked, speaking into his comlink. The trail for a Jedi on this planet had gone cold, but he still sensed an eerie presence in the area. "I'm on my way, ETA five minutes." Galen sighed and looked around the area, trying to evaluate the problem. He then suddenly felt someone behind him. The Jedi! He spun around, activating his lightsaber only to see... himself? Both Galen and his clone looked in shock. "YOU!" they cried out. Starkiller activated his lightsabers and pointed them at Galen's throat. "You are the result of some dark side magic." Starkiller surmised, twirling his blades. "You aren't real; you can't ''be." Galen glared at the imposter. "I am the apprentice to Darth Vader himself. I am to inherit the Empire myself in the future and I will not allow you to stand in my way..." Starkiller then grew a look of regret. "Oh, if only you knew what I did..." They then clashed blades, meeting each other's strikes blow for blow. '''Here we go! ' The battle between the two was fast and chaotic. Starkiller began gaining a slight upper hand thanks to his analysis of Galen's patterns. He tried to exploit what he thought was a weak defence, but Galen held on. Galen fell back on the principals of Soresu, keeping himself in the fight until he could find himself an opening. He did so, as Starkiller wavered, being struck by a flashback of his host's life. "Juno..." the clone said, clutching his head. Galen was enraged, blasting a torrent of lightning from his fingers. "What do you want from her?!" he exclaimed, rushing the clone and keeping his saber at Starkiller's throat. Starkiller snapped back into reality, and threw out a force push, sending Galen a few feet away. Starkiller then threw out a saber throw, but Galen ducked and threw out another torrent of force lightning. The two engaged in a lightning lock, which they broke off when Starkiller's lightsabers came flying back towards them. They reengaged their lightsaber duelling, this time with Galen mounting the offensive. He kicked Starkiller to the floor, and continued slashing at the clone. After blocking the first two strikes, Starkiller blasted Galen with a force push, though not as hard as the one he hit earlier. Galen recovered well and threw out a concentrated blast of force lightning. Starkiller blocked the assault with his lightsabers, but was then plagued with another vision- this time of General Kota. This allowed the lightning to seep into Starkiller, shocking him and nearly paralysing him. Galen dashed forwards, hitting a force push and then throwing him into a nearby wall. Starkiller recovered and grabbed Galen with the force. He suspended him in the air, and threw lightning at him. He scorched Galen's flesh and then threw his lightsabers. The sabers came close, but Galen unleashed a force repulse, blasting one lightsaber back towards Starkiller and the other one over a nearby edge. Galen was released from the grip and threw force lightning at his foe. Starkiller blocked it with his one remaining blade, they then lunged at each other with blade clashes, but Starkiller gained the advantage with a sharp kick to the chest. Starkiller then relentlessly began shocking his host's body. The lightning burned into Galen's flesh, scarring him. The smell of burning hair and flesh filled the area as Galen cried out in pain. He finally mustered up the strength to use Tutaminis, absorbing the lightning into his hand. Starkiller leaped at Galen, brandishing the one remaining lightsaber and aiming for Galen's neck. The attack never landed, as Galen fired a force push, smashing Starkiller into the wall. Galen then slashed at Starkiller, who blocked with his blade. But Galen muscled through, smashing against the clone's guard. Starkiller soon found himself disarmed, but not entirely defenceless. He pulled the force into himself before repulsing it, sending Galen into the air. Starkiller met him, using the force to push him down towards the ground. Galen hit hard, but recovered from the blow quick enough to block incoming lightning. He sent the lightning back towards the clone, who fell back on Tutaminis. He began absorbing the rebounded energy, but then found himself succumbing to yet another vision, this time of Shaak Ti on Felucia. The Sith always betray one another. But I'm sure you'll learn that soon enough... ''Starkiller lost his focus, and therefore summoned large amounts of lightning based damage. He fell back, wounded, and Galen pounced, looking for a saber smash. He threw himself down towards Starkiller who tried to repel him with his own blade. They engaged in a fierce back and forth, which looked like it could go either way. Galen then began combining the lightning with his saber strikes, dealing a little more damage than Starkiller could cope with. The clone was on his back foot, and desperately tried creating a shock wave with the force by punching the floor. Galen was in the air, but not for long, as he used the force to dash back to the ground and around Starkiller. The clone held off a strike, but was struck by another vision: one of Vader stabbing him through the chest. As the memory subsided, he was stabbed through the chest by Galen. The clone staggered backwards, before being hit with a large bolt of lightning, throwing him from the battlefield on a large fall to the streets below. '''DBX' Conclusion And the winner is: Galen Marek! Category:Peep4Life Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Series themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:Lightning Duel Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights